The New Recruits
by SpiderSilkTales
Summary: Well, let's face it. The Avengers are getting old, and they'll need some people to take their place! Follow these five children as they go through the process of Avenger-hood! *OC Story. No longer taking OCs!)
1. OC Form

**Alrighty then! This story will be made up of a lot of OCs!** **And, as you all (hopefully) know, I need Ocs to make an OC story! That's right! I'm taking your OCs! Make sure to follow the gender specifics and age requirements!**

**I need 2 girls and 2 boys!**

**Characters:**

**Girls**

***1: Annabell Lee - age 14 - darkbeyonddeath666**

***2: Jade Ceara Kones - age 13 - AglonAuthor**

***3: **

**Boys**

***4: (My OC) Phoenix - age 6**

***5: Xiap Black - age 10 - ShadowRaptor8**

**Here's the form.**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Powers (like Thor's ability to control lightning):

Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Ethnicity:

Height:

Body weight:

Clothing-

Shirt:

Bottoms:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Personality-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Background-

Where are they from:

Family:

**Rules:**

**~Age requirement: Must be between 8 and 14!**

**~Height weight: Please make these reasonable! True to their age!**

**~Mary Sues: PLEASE don't make the OC a Mary Sue! So many stories are ruined by a Mary Sue character, and I don't intend to ruin this one!**

**~Demanding: PLEASE don't demand me to use your OC. I will use it if I like it!**

**~Number of OCs: You may only submit one OC. This is for the benefit of those late-comers!**

**~Follow these rules!**

**Please submit your OCs for the story! Thanks! Also, the rule is first-come first-serve! (That is, if I like the OC)**

**Review with the forms!**


	2. Meeting Them

**Alrighty! The first chapter is complete! I'm pretty sure it'll take less time to read than it took to write! It took 3 1/2 hours. Yeah.**

**Anyway, the OC winners are... drum roll please...**

**~AglonAuthor, with their OC Jade Ceara Kones!**

**~ShadowRaptor8, with their OC Xiap Black!**

**~darkbeyonddeath666, with their OC Annabell Lee!**

**~Avengerscrazygal (Guest), with their OC Ariana Johnson!**

**Thank you to everyone who submitted an OC! Love ya!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Eurghhhhh," I groaned. I snuggled back into the cacoon of warmth I made in my blankets as my cursed alarm clock's chime rang through my head. Unfortunately, the blankets did nothing to muffle the sound.

I slowly reached out toward my dresser and slammed my hand into its sleep button.

Just five more minutes...

"Jade! It's been half an hour! You'll miss your bus!"

I shot up in my bed as my mother spoke. "'Kay, mom!"

I slid off the warm mattress and walked to my dresser. I pulled out my comfy blue jeans and a turquoise girl shirt. I pulled on my matching turquoise converse sneakers. As I walked into my bathroom, I switched on my favorite CD. I started humming the tune to "I Will Wait" by Mumford & Sons. After brushing my teeth, I brushed my blonde hair into a messy bun, so that the turquoise dyed tips stuck out. I applied a teeny bit of eyeliner around my green eyes. After double-checking how I looked in the mirror, I slowly made my way downstairs.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my family all getting ready for the day. My dad was already at work, and my mom was about to leave.

"Alright, hun, have a great day," she hurriedly said goodbye and ran out the door.

"JJ! Get my cereal!" I shook my head at my little sister.

"Christy, what do you say?" I gently scolded her. She looked up at me sheepishly.

"Pleeeeeease?" I sighed and grabbed the cereal. She smiled and made a bowl of Lucky Charms. I only like to eat Poptarts. I grabbed a pack of strawberry ones and made to put them in the toaster, but my older brother grabbed them.

"Hey! Kurt, those are mine!" I yelled, making dramatic hand motions. He laughed and shoved them in his mouth. I growled as I grabbed a granola bar instead. All was silent as we ate.

"SEVEN O'CLOCK!" Christy screeched, nearly making me fall off my chair.

"Geez, pipsqueak! The neighborhood doesn't need another annoying human alarm clock!" My brother glared at me and my sister, grumbling as he walked out to his car. He's in High School, so he can't take me to school instead of me taking the bus. Not that I'm complaining. He's also 17.

I'm only 13, so I'm in not in High School. Good thing he'll be in college when I get to High School. I never want to see him all day every day. Ever. Unlike my sister, who I love to pieces. She's only 8 years old and in 2nd grade.

I heard a honk. Looking out the window, I saw it was the bus, and told Christy that our ride was here. She smiled at me and ran out the door. I followed her. Walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hopped out of my bus and headed straight for my classroom. I'm always a little early, so I can get my unfinished homework done. I HATE homework.

Since my school has Junior Kindergarten through 8th grade in it, it's humongous. It has a hallway for every two grades. As I walked through the 7th and 8th Grade hallway, I saw my BFF waiting at my locker. She's a year older than me, so she gets to school earlier.

"Ann!" I yelled to her. She looked in my direction and waved.

*Annabelle Lee POV*

"Ann!" I heard my name being called. I looked around for who said it, and spotted JJ smiling at me. I smiled back and waved. I stood up from leaning on her locker, but I felt my hair getting tugged. Realizing that my hazel eyes couldn't see back there, I reached my hand back, finding that my hair was stuck in the vents on the locker.

"Um, JJ? A little help would be nice."

JJ looked at my predicament and laughed. She fumbled with the knot and got it out fairly quickly, for which I was relieved, because I don't need anyone teasing me about that.

I have chin-length black hair with a blue streak through my side bangs. I remember when me and JJ went to the hair salon together to get our hair dyed. That was fun.

I was wearing my favorite black ACDC shirt with a pair of comfy black, baggy jeans, which were tucked into my black combat boots. I'm not one to really stand out. I'm really shy around anyone but JJ. A funny fact about us is that, even though she's a year younger than me, we're the same exact height: 5' 4".

Rrrrrrrrrrriiinggggggggg!

The bell for class rang through the entire building.

"Shoot! I didn't finish my homework!" JJ complained. I giggled. She almost never did finish it. "See ya later!" JJ shouted as she headed for her class.

"Bye," I shouted back.

I grabbed my books from my nearby locker and headed to class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After about 3 classes, I reeeally had to pee. I raised my hand for a Hall Pass and scurried through the hallway. The only bathroom is huge, but it's in the center of all the hallways. I walked through the seemingly empty main space, but found that there was a boy sitting alone on a bench. I frowned. I saw that boy a lot.

He was in the 4th grade, but I always saw him in this main area. I think his name was Xiap or something. He had short, black hair and blue-green eyes. He always wore a gray-ish t-shirt and jeans and blue converse. He seemed pretty nice, though he never talked to me. He just kinda stared.

I used the bathroom and walked back down to class, not looking at the bench. Only one more class, then it's lunch time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rrrrrrrrrrriiinggggggggg!

Ugh. Finally. I may have liked school, but I was certainly not one for 45 minute lectures.

I grabbed my lunch money and headed toward the cafeteria. After buying a lunch (Pancakes and bacon. Mmm!), I sat at my and JJ's signature table. As usual, no one was sitting there. That's because no one wanted to sit next to the Kindergarten grade table. There were three Kindergarten tables. One was for the peanut allergy ones, another for the little angel children, and one for the troublemakers. This particular table was the latter. I didn't find them very annoying or naughty at all. There was this one kid who was especially cute.

"Hey, girl!" I heard JJ say as she sat down next to me. "Ready for some pancakes?"

"Yeah! These are always so good!" I said, shoveling some into my mouth. After my first bite, JJ nudged me.

"Look," she said, pointing at the Troublemaker Table. There was the cutie! He had blonde hair in a bowl cut, but it was always a little messy. His bright green eyes were so huge. He had freckles sprinkled across his nose. He was wearing the same clothes as usual, which was pretty weird, but whatever. He was wearing a green and white plaid button down shirt and brown khakis. His shoes were tiny red converse. Since the Kindergarteners have to bring a lunch, he had his little Superman lunch box. He always had the same lunch: a wheat bread peanut butter and jelly sandwich. That was all.

Today, he was all jumpy and spazzy. Or, rather, more than usual. I briefly wondered why before seeing that there was a girl kneeling next to him. She was holding a Pepsi out in front of her. He must have drank some.

The girl walked over to a wall near the trash cans and started eating. JJ was looking at her as well, with a sympathetic expression. She walked over to her and started talking.

*Ariana Johnson POV*

This girl walked over to my spot next to the trash cans and sat down beside me. She looked like one of the popular girls. I smirked.

"You wanna know what?" I asked her. She looked at me questioningly. "You're sitting on yesterday's oatmeal spill."

She looked horrified as she slowly stood up, looking at her pants. I laughed as she found nothing there. She growled and sat back down.

"Sorry. I just had to."

She smiled again, accepting the apology. I suddenly worried if she was one of the popular girls. I looked down at my clothes, my deep red hair covering my emerald green eyes. I was wearing my gray tank top and white washed jeans, along with my black combat boots. She seemed to be looking at my face, though.

"What's your name?" She asked nicely.

"Ariana. But you can call me Ari. What's your name?" I reverted the question to her.

"My name is Jade! Everyone calls me JJ! You wanna sit with me and my BFF?"

I just stared. I'd sat near the trash cans my entire school career. I nodded and followed her to a table in the corner. It was right next to the table where my little friend was. I made the mistake of going to the bathroom with my Pepsi sitting out... he drank it all. I ruffled his hair as I went by. I sat next to JJ. There was another girl at the table.

"Ann, this is Ari. Ari, this is Ann." Ann waved and said hi.

"Hey, you wanna sit here from now on?" Ann asked. I nodded. I liked talking with these girls.

*Xiap POV*

I have reading time after lunch. I sat in the corner of my 4th grade room and read my favorite book: War and Peace. After about five minutes, the loudspeaker above my head rang out.

"Will Jade Ceara Kones, Annabell Lee, Ariana Johnson, Xiap Black, and Phoenix Mendel please report to the Principal's office? Please report to the Principal's office immediately."

I was confused, but hid it as I walked past the faces of my snickering classmates. I was the first to arrive at the waiting room. About 45 seconds later, three girls walked in. Then, a few minutes after that, a young boy with a Superman backpack holding the hand of a teacher. The teacher dropped him off then walked back to the Junior Kindergarten and Kindergarten hallway.

The Principal walked out of her private office into the waiting room. She sighed.

"I have a few people here to see you."

Stepping aside, she let 6 figures walk through.

"Children, these are Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor, Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark."

The one named Steve stepped forward. "We are here to take you."

"Why?" The little boy asked. Thor stepped forward.

"WE JUST DO."

"Why?" The boy asked again.

"BECAUSE."

"Why?" Now the boy was just trying to annoy the man.

"PLEASE MAKE THIS INFERIOR CHILD CEASE HIS PESTERING CHATTER."

"Why?" I mentally scolded the boy. This was one 'why' too many.

"Oookay, I think this is where we take our leave," said Tony. He grabbed the tiny boy and flew away. The Principal was stunned, but didn't make a move to stop him.

The woman, Natasha, grabbed one of the girls hands and ran away. The girl with red hair was lifted up by Thor as he swung his hammer in the air and flew. The last girl was taken away by Clint. Then, Bruce grabbed me and threw me on a motorcycle outside in the parking lot. As he drove away, I realized that I'd just been kidnapped.


End file.
